The Thirteenth Order
by Snow white Kitsune
Summary: What if the Halloween episode occurred in season 3? How would that alter things, especially when Xander talks the Scoobies into mish-mash costumes based around the idea of Organisation XIII. The Scoobies crossing dimensions? Pity the multi-verse...


_The Thirteenth Order_

_**Intro:**__** What if the Halloween episode occurred in season 3? How would that alter things, especially when Xander talks the Scoobies into mish-mash costumes based around the idea of Organisation XIII. **_

_**A/N: Jenny Calendar was not killed by Angelus, but fell into a coma, awakening during Buffy's brief disappearance from Sunnydale.**_

_**Pairings:**__** Willow/Oz, Xander/Faith, Angel/Buffy (albeit brief), Giles/Jenny, Andrew/Anya, Cordy/Wes, Buffy/(to be decided). **_

_**Crossovers:**__** Btvs/KH/DBZ/ ST'09/ SW/ FF/ SGA/ SG1/ Marvel/ DW/ ST:NG.(Any other ideas for crossovers would be received willingly).**_

'_**Where does it come from? This quest, this need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions can never be answered. Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we'd be better off not looking at all. Not delving, not yearning. That's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here.'---Mohinder, Heroes, Series 1.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**In the back of his shop, in front of the intact bust of Janus, Ethan Rayne's unconscious body laid sprawled on the floor, until just before dawn. When he woke up, greeted by a splitting headache, a horrified Ethan realized something had gone terribly wrong- Rupert's magical signature and that of his pesky Slayer-sidekick, which were normally all over this little town like a cloak, were gone. He stared wildly around and he-Must have hit his head, when he slipped and fell. He must have been lying on the floor all night long! Ethan glanced at his Halloween decorations, and decided to get medically checked out before coming back and cleaning up. A small smirk crossing his lips.**_

_**Rupert and his Slayer were gone, but in the end that just meant more fun for him.**_

_**On a quiet street, the exterior of a smug and self-satisfied woman's house had been artfully and carefully decorated with thousands of toothbrushes.**_

_**Meanwhile 12 key individuals were missing from their beds as other slept on, unknowing…**_

_**As magic worked its work, removing all traces of them, a new slayer awoke with a gasp to her new world. **_

_**Kennedy would only last a year. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Meanwhile, in an entirely different dimension of darkness and shadows the activity was overwhelming. The excitement of the subjects in obtaining a new council, new leaders, new rulers….was almost palpable. **_

_**Countless worlds beyond Earth, a large castle of deep ebony glinted with an eerie, mystical light under the glow of a heart-shaped moon.**_

_**Inside what could only be seen as an oversized castle, within one of its opulent bathrooms, Buffy Anne Summers sat on the cool, tiled floor, gasping for breath, while tears streamed down her face. Vomit and acid burned her throat and the back of her mouth. Nausea still clutched her stomach giving it an occasional squeeze. She was still dizzy, but that was passing.**_

_**She knew that the others were likely in similar states, probably worse as her own medical knowledge had aided her in swift recovery, along with the hand use of various hypo sprays that she'd discovered in her quarters.**_

_**Buffy's eyes widened and her breathing deepened as she considered the past few hours **_

_**She wasn't human anymore. . .**_

_**They had met a god! **_

_**Buffy closed her eyes as her vision swam- remembering the god of Change and Beginnings, Janus . . .And the events that lead up to that meeting.**_

_**HALLOWEEN, OCTOBER 31, 1998:**_

"_**Well…costumes…any ideas…" Buffy sighed, staring around the new costume place that had opened in time for Halloween, probably hoping that the hyped-up sugar loving kiddies would swarm, which they were.**_

_**A shrewd marketing strategy.**_

_**Not that it didn't make the owner any less rat-like, the creepy British guy had already tried to talk her into wearing the velvet and crushed silk princess dress, but frankly it reminded her of Drusilla far too much and she wouldn't touch it with a 10-ft pole, let alone wear it for the whole night.**_

_**Curse Snyder and her Nazi-esque ways, as they'd already planned a movie night on her one night off from they slaying gig, but nooo that impotent moron had to step in and demand that she, Willow, Oz and Xander kiddie sit. **_

_**Calm down Buffy, she told herself. Even if she was highly tempted to find something sharp and put herself out of her misery.**_

"_**Oh great uppity Odin, that's it!" Xander yelped loudly, punching the air with a grin.**_

"_**What?" Willow blinked her bewilderment.**_

"_**I have to second that what? And back it up with a 'huh?'" Buffy drawled, leaning against some shelves as she lazily spun a toy gun in her hand, a stylish tri-barrelled pistol that would look old-school were it not for the futuristic metal sheen and keychain. Around the barrels were three dogs heads snarling around the name 'Cerberus'; and though it wasn't real Buffy had an appreciation for well designed weapons and she wanted.**_

"_**We make up our own costumes, in some sort of Scoobie style group outfit, and personalise them." Xander nodded smugly.**_

_**Willow blinked unenthusiastically.**_

"_**What exactly have you been smoking Xan, and where can I get some?" Buffy rolled her eyes to a smirking Oz (by 'smirking read: his lips had twitched upwards but she was advanced in Oz-speak these days).**_

"_**No, hear me out Buff." Xander stepped aside to reveal 13 mannequins dressed in long, black and (as much as she hated to admit it) stylish looking hooded trench coats.**_

"_**Woah." Willow's gasp said it all. "Oh my god we could be like some super-secret organisation! With you, me, Buffy, Oz, we could even get Giles, Wesley, Faith and Cordy to join in!" The wiccan babbled eagerly.**_

"_**Well Xander, you're the expert, make with the splainy, because as much as I'm loathe to admit it, you may be onto something here." Buffy nodded her approval.**_

"_**Right, well these coats are for a secret organization of super villains or 'Nobodies' in this popular Japanese game, they all have abilities unique to them. For example…" He motioned to the feminine cloak, with a packet of plastic throwing knives Buffy identified as kunai attached. "This outfit is Larxene 'The Savage Nymph'**_** known to be seductive yet deadly in battle."**

**Buffy and Willow exchanged glances. **

"**Faith." They nodded in usion.**

"**Yeps that's what I thought, and then there's the mysterious **_**'Leader'**_** Xemnas for the G-man." Xander motioned to a more regal looking version of the coat with two cylinders attached to the waist. "And the moon-controller or **_**'Lunar Diviner'**_** Saix for Oz."**

**The werewolf snorted aloud at the irony but accepted the costume swiftly, heading to the counter to pay for it.**

"**This one for Wesley…" Xander chuckled, grabbing an outfit with what looked to be an eye patch. "..See what Mr Fancy-pants thinks of that! This one for Queen C…."**

**Buffy and Willow exchanged a look of amusement at their Xander-shaped friend's antics.**

"**Earth to Xand. If you're quite done with your nerd-gasm, what was the part about making our own costumes?" Buffy raised an enquiring eyebrow.**

"**Well…I figured we could invent our own characters for the organisation." Xander shrugged. "So I grabbed these, figured I could be like the punisher or something." He held up two mismatched guns, one like something out of GI Joe, the other looked to belong to some franchise with the word 'Star' in the title, she was unsure as to which.**

"**Oh, that's totally a cool idea." Willow scurried to grab the Organisation coat labelled '**_**The Graceful Assassin'**_** with this awesome cherry blossom thing as the zipper, and hurried over to where they kept the brainy costumes."**

"**Fair thee well Milady, I go now to purchase my items and wish you well in your search for the perfect outfit." Xander mock-bowed, causing Buffy to raise an amused eyebrow.**

"**Yes your idea was good one, yes I was wrong. Can we move on?" She sighed.**

"**Uh…nopes." With that, weighed down with not only his outfit, but three more coats for Cordy, Wes and Giles, he headed to the counter. Leaving Buffy to ponder the remaining coats, as she held Faith's over one arm.**

"_**The cloaked schemer **_**huh?" She gazed at a more petite coat that would fit her, which came with an odd book. "Well Giles is always saying I should read more…"**

**Her eyes turned to the other coat with this cool flame circle key chain…**

"**No reason I cant have both…" She noted that the key chain had its own price tag and unhooked it attaching it to her own. "There…Now for the rest…"**

**Xander was by no means the only improvisational monarch around here. In the end she decided to stick to the smart theme and grabbed a futuristic looking gadget and injector things she'd seen on star trek re-runs, but could bring herself to separate from the gun. So grabbing another of the coats labelled **_**'The Key of Destiny'**_** for Angel she headed to the till, blinking at the impressively cheap prices.**

**Never noticing the disappointed look on the shop keeper's face. **

**Forty-two dollars lighter and later, Buffy was heading out the store, and heading for Faith's place, promising herself that she'd go to the mansion to deliver Angel's outfit.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Faith had loved the idea, and her outfit…**

**There may even have been tears, worrying Buffy as too her sister slayer's past if trick or treat chaperoning with friends got her teary. Buffy instantly determined in that instant that she'd pay more attention to baby sis, instead of feeling jealous as she had once.**

**Subsequently she dragged the girl out to the movies and her favourite coffee shop.**

**It had lightened her mood somewhat before her meeting with Angel, where the big-haired broody-pants informed her that no only was he not interested in the 'silly costume' but was leaving town at the end of the year.**

**Bastard.**

**Well she was done with him now, his actions had killed what of her love had remained after Angelus' killing spree. She would not be his icon to be placed on a pedestal only to be chatisised when she failed to act as he wished her to. **

**She'd been hit with quite a bit of personal truth, realising her 'love' or Angel had been doomed from the start. Very Romeo and Juliet, possibly what had attracted her in the first place. A young girl, knowing she came with a short sell-by date, desperate to know true love before she kicked it.**

**What a fan-fucking-tastic plan that had been.**

**With an irritable growl she placed the coat in her backpack and began to change into her own outfit.**

**Black combat trousers that she occasionally used for patrol, the pockets holding the fancy medical stuff she'd picked up, whilst the tri-barrelled gun (**_**Cerberus**_** she corrected herself mentally) was strapped to her studded belt along with a dagger at her wrist in the medical tape she'd wrapped around her lower-arms and a stake in her waist band.**

**After all, even if most ooglie-booglies thought Halloween tack, there was always a chance that some moron looking to make a name would 'rebel' against the system.**

**She wore a strapped crimson camisole under her coat which fit her perfectly, and who's pocket was easily big enough for the odd book that her costume had come with.**

**Round her neck hung the black and red key chain that she'd looped onto a silver chain that had once held the cross necklace from that vampiric tool. **

**Her golden blonde hair was teased into loose curls and pulled back into a high ponytail which allowed the loose bangs to curl around her face, highlighting her green eyes.**

**She may be doing this unwillingly, but goddamn it she'd look good doing it.**

**With a smile of satisfaction she pulled on the high topped boots with silver side buckles on, sliding a stiletto down the sides of one, nodding her satisfaction she bid her mother farewell, unware that it would be the last time….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile at the Sunnydale high school library…**

"**What do you mean the staff have to bloody well wear costumes?" Giles' enraged bellow echoed around the school.**

"**Rules are rules Mr Giles, and I you'd kindly remember whom is principal of this establishment, it would be appreciated." Smarmed Snyder, who swept from the library, bald head reflecting the light.**

"**Well, it appears we are in a pickle." Sighed Wesley, re-shelving some of the codex's they'd been researching for references to the Mayor. **

"**An understatement, I should think." Huffed Giles, if looks could kill the younger watcher would by this point have been 6 feet deep and heavily into the decomp. Phase, thankfully they could not and he was not.**

"**Have no fear, the Xan-man is here." Xander burst into the library, a plastic bag in one hand and dressed in his black coat**

"**My life is truly complete." Giles rolled his eyes, downing what appeared to be a cup of…coffee.**

"**Yeah, mock on G-man, I knew this day would come. You two need my help to keep your regular joe day job to disguise your vampire hunting nights, if ya know regular Joe was really boring, but any who….May I present your costumes." Xander waved his arms in a flourish as he tossed them the bags.**

"**You must be joking?" Wesley re-adjusted his glasses with a grimace.**

"**Oh no." A wicked grin curved across Xander's lips. "Welcome to the Organisation watcher-boys."**

"**You hafta admit, they're better 'n any other costume ya could get right now. On Halloween night an' all." Faith stepped into the light, earning a loud whistle from Xander.**

"**Aw yeah." The dark-haired young slayer rolled her hips seductively, having added a pair of big combat boots and a black, laced tube top along with a pair of leather pants that looked to be painted on. Accenting her body, and matching with her theme of a savage nymph, a pair of black vambrances on her forearms holding the plastic blades of the outfit, along with actual knives. **

"**F-faith…What on earth are you wearing." Wesley stuttered, eyes all but popping out of their sockets.**

"**Wow, chill out mini-W, t'is Halloween."**

"**She's right." Willow stepped in, slightly more conservative in her dress than the dark-haired slayer, with her petal patterned coat; a soft and comforting, pink cami-top; black, knee-length skirt patterned with pink vines; black sandals; around her neck was on odd pink circle with a star in the middle, and strapped to her waist was an odd computer device and a packet of what looked to be tarot cards.**

"**Well, I have to admit. For some forced activity, this is kinda fun." Buffy grinned as she stepped into the room.**

"**Speak for yourself. According to Principle Neo-Nazi my costume is 'unsuitable'" Cordelia huffed, slinking into the room in her unitard-kitty outfit that made Wesley choke on his own spit.**

"**Well yeah, you know your escorting little kids, not old guys in need for some eye candy. I know you're practicing for your bright future career as a playboy bunny, but really Cor." Xander mocked, making Buffy and Willow snicker, Wesley affronted on Queen C's behalf and Giles roll his eyes in resignation.**

"**Oh Rupert, don't be such a worry-wart." Jenny Calendar (also known by the alias Jana Kalderash) strolled in wearing her own coat which had been obtained for her by an excitable and generous Willow. Hers came complete with a clip board, and the tecno-pagan had modified her outfit with the presence of an odd, futuristic eyepeice of pink plastic that covered one eye and a laptop under her arm.**

"**And you're supposed to be…?" Giles blinked in surprise at his 'sometimes-girlfriend'.**

"**I, my dear Rupert am the 'Chilly Academic'." Jenny smirked, dark eyes glinting wickedly. "Cross me and I'll make you my next experiment."**

"**I thought he already was." Snorted Faith under her breath, making Buffy (the only individual other that Faith with advanced hearing) choke on her laughter.**

"**Sorry….something going around…" Buffy suggested weakly, pretending to cough, on the odd looks she received.**

"**Odd, I was under the assumption that the Slayer was unable to…." Wesley began, but was cut of by an irritable Giles.**

"**Oh bloody hell, she's pulling your leg you nonce. Xander, give me the damned coat." Giles irritably motioned for the costume, rolling his eyes. "I don't get paid enough for this…."**

"**Hey Queenie, get yours on." Faith grinned playfully tossing one at Cordelia who rolled her eyes in scorn.**

"**Honestly, you losers realise I'm only wearing on of these tacky 'matching outfits' of yours until we get out from under the watchful eyes of Commandant Snyder." Sneered the socialite.**

"**What ever Kitty-cat." Faith snorted, unaffected by the Cordy 'sneer-of-doom' on its maximum setting.**

"**You may jut have become my new hero, you know that." Xander gawped at the dark haired slayer.**

"**Oh really…." Faith purred seductively, making the teen gulp nervously.**

"**Oh brother." Willow sighed, rolling her eyes.**

"**I miss something…" Oz raised an eyebrow, his odd weapon that looked to be about the same size as him, strapped to his back.**

"**Oh just our usual thrilling conversational topics." Snarked Wesley.**

**Earning numerous jaw-drops amongst the Scooby ranks.**

"**Was that a joke? Mini-watcher made a joke…." Faith chuckled as Xander seemingly shrank in on himself, wide eyed.**

"**My world doesn't make sense any more." The Zeppo whimpered.**

"**I'm surrounded by imbeciles…" Giles quietly groaned, pondering whether or not he could get away with slipping a large amount of his good whiskey in the cup of Columbian lighter fluid he was currently downing that was masquerading as 'coffee'.**

**At the rate that this night was spiralling downward, he was certainly going to need it. **

**God knows it had kept him sane so far.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Buffy was looking very creature of the night-y in her coat with its hood drawn up to shadow her face, but the kids seemed to find it cool. Along with attempting to trip her by standing on it as she went down flights of stairs…adorable little hellions…**

**When she noticed the mutual depression of the previously sugar-high mass, she curiously asked her little trick-or-treaters-"What did she give you?"**

**In answer, they all pulled out plastic covered toothbrushes from their bags. Buffy was so surprised and shocked her mouth dropped open. Disgust evident.**

**"She has got to be stopped!" Buffy declared, taking her classic 'slayer' stance, any-one who gave out dental products on Halloween was truly evil. **

**And then, Ethan Rayne's chaos spell came into effect, and in that moment everything changed….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Not to long before, in the back of Ethan's shop the mage collapsed after completing his spell. The Power rushed out and hovered momentarily before gathering itself and launching itself outwards, it sensed the possibility of beings that would be so much more powerful than this pathetic little dust ball of a world and instantly honed in on it. Focusing solely on its prospective new hosts.**

**Slamming into her, the power of darkness poured itself into the Slayer-Buffy rolled up her eyes and collapsed in the midst of terrified and confused children.**

**Willow Rosenberg slumped into a head, her group of children scattering, crying out in fear and surprise.**

**Xander Harris slumped unmoving on a park bench, where he'd been helping himself to his own candy takings of the night. **

**Cordelia Chase lay unmoving under a tree over too blocks over, having finished up for the night and heading for the Bronze where 'the' party of the evening was supposedly being held; despite her earlier claims Queen C. remained wearing the coat, as it was cold and lycra want exactly the most insulating of materials.**

**In Sunnydale High library Rupert Giles sat unconscious his coffee/whiskey hybrid (known by more pop-culture aware individuals as 'Irish Coffee') slowly dripping to the floor from the cup held in his lax hand. Beside him Jenny Calendar was slumped over her still processing laptop. Faith Lehane remained in the sprawled position in her chair that she'd held before her trip to the realms of unconsciousness; whilst Wesley Wyndam-Price hadn't been so fortunate, having dropped under mid-way through another of his tedious lectures on slayer duties and landing face first on the library floor. **

**Meanwhile on the other side of town Warren Mears sneered as Jonathon and Andrew crashed on the sofa, already tired. Rolling his eyes he left Andy-pandy's basement, losers deserved each other anyway with their matching little coats.**

**Unseen by any, a strange black mist that seemed almost alive began to swirl around their unconscious forms, until the black consumed them and then both they an it vanished.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Oh dear lord, my head."**

**Buffy Summers blearily awoke to the highly disgruntled voice of her watcher and father figure, to a throbbing headache that made her groan aloud.**

"**Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me…" She grumbled, stumbling to her feet.**

"**No, but if someone could get the workmen to quit drilling a hole in my skull it would really be appreciated." Xander's voice added, as he sat up, his normally **

"**Umm guys….not to interrupt or anything. But where are we?" Willow questioned.**

"**Willow's of course right." Giles reached to clean his glasses.**

"**Watchers pet." Xander grinned.**

"**Don't you know it."**

"**Aw I thought I was the favourite." Buffy mock pouted.**

"**Welcome to the dark side B." Faith grinned, flipping energetically to her feet.**

"**Nevertheless, Miss Rosenberg raises an excellent question. Where on earth are we?" Wesley commented, replacing his glasses over the eye patch he wore, looking rather ridiculous and Buffy wondered why he was keeping it…**

**Her jaw dropped as she noted the blond highlights in Xander and Faith's usually dark locks and the pink (?) ones in Willows.**

"**What the hell is this?" Screeched Queen C. tugging at the ears on top of her head as the twitched and her….tail…thrashed in agitation.**

"**Well huh, that's not something you see everyday." Willow blinked her confusion.**

"**Damn, a Kodak moment and me without my camera." Xander added, a wicked grin crossing his face.**

"**Yup." Nodded a certain werewolf.**

"**Oh! Oz, you're face." Willow gasped at the X-shaped scar that now ran across the bridge of her boyfriend's nose, instantly launching into the well known 'Willow-panic-mode'. **

"**Losers, can we focus on what's really important here. I have a tail!" Cordy screeched.**

"**And a voice that could shatter glass, and deafen small children." Xander rubbed his ears.**

"**Hilarious Harris, I'm sure a career as a comedian will welcome you with open arms." Sniffed the socialite, though the look was rather spoilt as one of her brown cat ears twitched madly. **

"**Ohmygodthisisssoooocool!"**

**The Scoobies swung round to see a blond young man wearing a cloak similar to their own and with what looked to be a pair of giant keys and what to be giant stars in his eyes. Beside him, looking comparatively sane but utterly bewildered was…**

"**Jonathon?"**

"**Oh goody the nerd-patrol, that's all we need." Cordelia huffed softly.**

"**Who's your friend?" Willow smiled kindly at their visably nervous year mate.**

"**I'm Andrew." Beamed the younger teen, who the Scoobies blinked blankly at.**

"**Tucker's brother." Jonathon responded, clearly used to that response and the in unison 'ah' and nods amongst the younger individuals of the group.**

"**As fascinating as all this is, children. We need to find out where we are." Giles interrupted, massaging the bridge of his nose.**

"**And how we got here." Nodded a platinum haired Jenny Calendar.**

"**Oh that would be my doing I'm afraid."**


End file.
